


The Taming of The Naughty

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Alternative Universe - Human & Catboy, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Catboy! Ryoken, Choking, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Graphic Description, Humiliation, M/M, Michelle's 100th fic, Respectfulshipping, Sexual Humor, Smut, Spanking, bottom! ryoken, deep penetration, speryo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24136486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Spectre, a poor flower shop worker, got fed up with his naughty (were)cat constantly ruining the plants at his apartment... so he decided to punish the rascal.
Relationships: Revolver | Kougami Ryouken/Spectre
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	The Taming of The Naughty

**Author's Note:**

> S'up, this is Michelle again and she decided to treat herself to some sweet Respectfulshipping smut to celebrate her 100th published fic on this site~
> 
> P.S. I think I deserve it lmao

Spectre was lying on his bed in star-shaped position, all his thoughts were concentrated on those cracks on his dull ceiling. He seriously wondered what was the exact interval between the previous one and the newest one as they appeared? Spectre was ready to bet all his pathetic salary that it occurred every ten-fifteen days. Thus, he had to hurry up and earn some costs to fix it, and do it as soon as possible.

Ryoken purred loudly as he licked his lips and eyed his master's rock hard manhood. He couldn't stop stroking it with his hand, relishing the scorching heat coming from this beautiful slender shaft. Eventually, he forced some deep throaty groans from its owner and realised that jerking it as hard as he could was indeed the best course of action.

Spectre sighed as it was definitely a relief that he trimmed this rascal's claws beforehand, otherwise his cock would have already been transformed into bloody chunks by now.

Ryoken let out a strange half-purr, half-growl noise as he obviously showed his master off his cute pink tongue dripping with saliva. Spectre hadn't even got a chance to gasp properly as that wet tongue promptly wrapped around his cockhead and then lapped directly over his urethra.

" _W-what a way to escape your punishment..!_ " Spectre barely managed this blurry thought as he bit his lips hard to prevent himself from giving up and moaning from pleasure too soon.

But this nasty thing had actually read his master's thoughts as his beautiful metal blue eyes glinted viciously. Ryoken smirked at Spectre, demonstrating his dangerously sharp fangs, and then resumed his "punishment escape".

Spectre's memory flashed back to that very day when he, an ordinary worker at a miserably small and almost forsaken by everyone in their town flower shop, was going home. That day, like any other one, sucked more than completely as they had barely gotten any customers. Spectre's income heavily depended on that fact, thus, naturally, he was barely making ends meet. Of course, he could just ditch this job and move away from this stupid town, but he was so attached to the little shop and those flowers that had always been the most lovely of all... Spectre was sure he would not see any like those anywhere else, so he kept clinging onto his pathetic workplace just so that he could keep raising them.

Spectre's flow of thoughts was then roughly disrupted as he was forced to moan at his loudest and grip onto his bedsheets.

Ryoken spent some time smooching his master's thighs, getting closer and closer to his balls. He made sure Spectre could hear the kissing noises, loudly smacking his lips to affect his sense of hearing with erotic sounds.

Spectre covered his mouth with both of his hands as embarrassment painted his face bright vermilion.

Yes, he remembered, it was that rainy day when on his way home he came across that adorable kitty. The fact that it was not just any stray but an actual purebred-looking himalayan cat instantly caught Spectre's eye. And what a lovely thing it was! Its gorgeous fur was snow white and almost seemed to shine despite all the mud splattered around it. It also had some purple stripes on its back, the pattern of it made this little house cat resemble a full-fledged tiger. Its huge fluffy tail was wiggling idly as those terrifyingly human-like blue eyes kept watching Spectre intensely.

It was then when the poor flower shop worker had found himself captivated by this ethereally beautiful creature... and little did he know that one morning instead of his favourite pet next to him he would find a stark naked man non-chalantly chilling in his bed.

Ryoken smirked carnivorously as he forced yet another loud moan out of his master when he put one of the man's balls into his mouth. He swished it around inside with his lukewarm tongue and then switched to the other one; he also kept stroking Spectre's thighs with his hands. The man started breathing hard when Ryoken managed to put both his balls into his mouth at once. Ryoken purred loudly as he tenderly licked his master's balls while warming them up with his hot mouth. He used his tongue to move them all around, his lips were completely enveloping Spectre's entire sack, up to the root of his cock. His hands began to stroke the entire length, too. As Spectre's hips trembled helplessly, Ryoken celebrated his little triumph by growling gluttonously and folding his ears.

That's right. Spectre's pet happened to not just be some house cat but one of those mythical werecats. Unlike werewolves though, this legendary kind of felines was known to transform into humans on their own whim. Thus, Spectre ended up sharing his poor cramped apartment with this naked catboy... yes, naked as Ryoken refused to have any clothes put on him except that cute pink ribbon around his neck. Every day Spectre dreaded that his landlord, with whom he already had strained relationship due to his financial struggles, would discover his "obscene lover" and kick them both out.

"Oh, Ryoken-sama!" Spectre didn't seem capable of saying anything else. 

Ryoken liked that a lot, turning the man on so much that he couldn't really say much besides his name was truly the best. The catboy loved hearing his own name shouted out in pleasure.

And yes, Spectre did use suffix -sama with his cat's name. Ryoken was probably the naughtiest feline in the whole universe. He would often cause trouble for his master; his favourite hobbies were eating Spectre's food without asking and ruining those flowers the man had been taking care of with so much love. At least the suffix -sama made the rascal calm down a bit and comply to his master... though the catboy would also use other "methods" to get away with his "crimes".

Ryoken removed Spectre's balls from his mouth and licked his shaft with the tip of his tongue. He drenched his master's thighs with his saliva. Starting at the root, the catboy worked his way up to the sensitive underside of his owner's cock, right under the head. He gave that area some licks, and then teased Spectre a bit with some long slow licks up and down the shaft. When Ryoken knew his master really needed some more direct stimulation, he finally put his lips around the whole head of the man's cock and started to gently suck him off. Fondling Spectre's balls with his hand, the catboy slowly lowered his mouth over his master's entire organ, getting it deep inside his mouth.

Utterly defenceless, Spectre whimpered into his own knuckle; his tightly clenched shut eyes kept fluttering as he saw colorful sparks burst under his eyelids. It felt so bizarre to just lie like that with his pants and underwear down at his ankles as his own cat was giving him a blowjob. And not just any blowjob but a _hella good_ one.  
  
Ryoken slowly bobbed his head up and down his length, getting his hands under his master and squeezing his butt. The catboy could hear Spectre's breathing getting heavier, so he knew the man was deeply enjoying it and had already long forgotten about that broken flower pot. He stopped for just a second so he could receive the confirmation. Spectre's begging tearful eyes made the catboy smile as now he knew for sure: he was forgiven.

It also inevitably effected the degree of Ryoken's arousal, making it hot-red. 

The catboy returned to his master's cock, sucking it like a slut in heat. He also made lots of sexual sounds to excite him; years of watching humans had taught Ryoken that homo sapiens loved hearing erotic vocalisations during mating and breeding.

"Mmm... Ooh... Mphhhh... Uh, aah..!" Spectre moaned, too; it was no longer possible for him to really say anything verbal as all his consciousness was concentrated on his manhood being sucked so deliciously good.

Ryoken wiggled his huge fluffy tail in delight as he greedily kept his mouth filled up. He swished Spectre's cock inside his cheeks, getting it as deep into his throat as possible while breathing through his nose. The catboy was literally buried into his master's crotch; the man's cock completely inside his mouth, his thighs pressed up against his cheeks and nose. Ryoken's long eyelashes brushed up against Spectre's pubic hair as well.

"O-ooh... n-no..!" Spectre's groans were getting louder and his breathing more desperate.

That served as a signal for Ryoken as he firmly grabbed his master's dick with strong suction from his mouth as he fondled the man's heavy balls. Those balls began to draw closer to his thighs, a sign that his orgasm was imminent. It made pleasant shivers rush down Ryoken's spine as he wholeheartedly desired to have a taste of his owner's "milk", so he sucked and licked Spectre's length lovingly, stroking the man's testicles to stimulate ejaculation. 

"D-damn..!" Spectre thrashed about desperately, grabbing onto his pet's head and burying his hands into the catboy's snow white hair. "R-Ryoken-sama... Aah, um... B-bad boy..!"

The naughty cat only smirked in reply and just sucked his owner faster and made amazingly human-like moaning noises as he prepared to finish Spectre off. Ryoken's pace and intensity grew with each trip up and down the man's organ, he added more fuel to the pre-climax flame as he made loud slurping and sucking sounds with his mouth. Spectre's cock was rock hard and throbbing, Ryoken could already feel it shaking. The catboy even visualised the hot white cum loading up in his master's balls and getting ready to squirt hard.

"N-nooo... I'm not... I... Aaaaahhh!" Spectre yelped as his erection shuddered especially hard. 

Ryoken focused the muscles of his mouth and tongue intently on the head of his master's dick while tightening his grip around the man's testicles. The catboy felt the pre-cum that he had been tasting all throughout the blowjob start to drip out even more. And then the explosion followed.

Ryoken had given Spectre many blowjobs and swallowed many loads of cum in the past, but this was a very intense rush. Most likely it was because his master had been especially stressed these days or maybe it was because he had a lot of cum built up, but the intensity and amount of jizz at the moment was truly difficult to handle. The catboy bobbed his head up and down and forced himself to swallow it all up quickly, not wanting to lose any drop. Spectre groaned and grabbed onto Ryoken's head tightly, squeezing it to the point of pain, but the catboy did not protest in any way. He knew that his master's orgasm was really intense and he needed something to grip onto.

Spurt after spurt of hot cum shot directly into Ryoken's throat. He was able to gulp most of it down quickly, but some of it filled his cheeks. Spectre's cum mixed with his saliva as the catboy licked the tip of his shaft, valiantly swallowing it all. He struggled to breath through his nose which was buried in his master's pubic hair as he finished him off, milking even more cum out of his balls with his hands.

And just when Ryoken thought it was over, Spectre's manhood quivered with some involuntary aftershocks, and yet more creamy juice trickled down his throat. The catboy kept his owner's rock hard erection in his mouth as the main part of the orgasm ended. There was still drop after drop of cum dripping out of the urethra even though the huge spurting phase had ended.

Spectre's mind had completely collapsed, his whole body was shaky and drained. Ryoken lovingly stroked his master's thighs, his cock was still in his mouth, but he had stopped stimulating it as he knew it would be very sensitive. Thus, the catboy slowly withdrew and gave the tip of Spectre's length a soft little kiss, licking off the last remaining drops of sticky fluid.

"Aah... haaah... So..?" Spectre tried his best to catch some air as his lungs hurt so bad after such fabulous climaxing. "S-satisfied, you... you stupid cat?"

Ryoken purred proudly as he licked his hand like any true feline did with their paw.

He definitely felt like the boss in this house... alas, that belief did not last for too long.

Ryoken half-meowed, half-croaked as he was violently grabbed by his shoulders and thrown face-first onto the pillow. The catboy hissed as his gorgeous fluffy tail was roughly tugged and pulled up, revealing his most intimate hole.

"You know, _I_ am not satisfied, sweetheart~" Spectre retorted in the most lecherous way possible.

Ryoken folded his ears and cast a furious glare over his shoulder, hissing and showing off his fangs in a threatening manner... but then his metal blue eyes widened in shock.

Spectre kneeled right behind him, his manhood was in its "battle" mode all over again, already dripping with lots of pre-cum as the whole length was meaty red and still glistened in generous coating of Ryoken's own saliva. The catboy felt as if his heart throbbed just as much as his master's beautiful cock, so he couldn't help but greedily swallow his own spit since he was already drooling.

"What? Do you wish more of... this?" Spectre wrapped his hand around the base of his erection and teased the stupid catboy while simultaneously tugging at his tail and forcing some pitiful meowing. "I thought I was punishing, not rewarding you, you bastard."

Ryoken meowed akin to a pathetic kitty he partially was and shook his head, tears began sparkling in the corners of his lovely begging eyes.

"Oh? What is it?" Spectre chuckled mercilessly as he held the catboy's deliciously plump butt with both of his hands, the tip of his cock ghosted all over Ryoken's entrance, making him yelp pathetically. "Do you promise to be a good kitten then?"

Ryoken let out a miserable high-pitched meowing as he nodded, tears ran down his overheated crimson cheeks. Even if he behaved like a true rascal while asserting his dominance in the house, it was still his biggest weakness when it came to his beloved master breeding him.

"Good boy," Spectre cooed and bent down to kiss the top of his pet's head. "Well then. Let's tame you a little more, shall we?"

Ryoken's pretty face became even prettier as it beamed with joy and passionate anticipation. He eagerly lifted his ass up more so that his master could have a full view of his lasciviously leaking hole (yes, for some reason male werecats produced anal lubricant quite naturally). Spectre smiled as he knew that his catboy was also clean down there, his suffering when it came to having himself splashed all over with water, hissed and clawed at while bathing this asshole paid off nicely in the end.

"Alright," Spectre smiled as he stroked Ryoken's sticking up tail softly. "Bon appétit?"

Before Ryoken could let out a tiny grateful meow in reply, the back of his head ended up roughly grabbed, his pretty face pushed into the pillow so that his sharp yelp and prolonged howl of pain that followed were both muffled.

"Oh goodness..." Spectre gasped, his entire body shook with pleasure as soon as he felt his cock being clenched by Ryoken's hot innards. "No matter how many times I do this to you, you are still so virginally tight... So wet and slippery, too..."

The catboy then cried out joyously at the feeling of his beloved master's erection barreling into his rear, forcing his sphincter to stretch and accommodate to the entire length of the rigid flesh. Euphoria struck Ryoken at Spectre's second thrust, his cries trailed into pathetic whimpers as the man showed no subtlety or restraint, hammering into his soaked channel from the get-go. The persistent pumping of Spectre's dick made it harder for Ryoken to come down from his peak of pleasure. His boy pussy was gushing over and over, bathing his master's conquering length in his love juices.

"So good..." Spectre kept chanting in a rasped, breathless voice. "Why are you so good, Ryoken-sama..?!"

His hands tightened on the catboy's hips, his fingertips gripped roughly, leaving marks, as he fucked him even harder, pounding steadily into his drenched ass. All Ryoken could do was sob and purr and meow pitifully as more and more pleasure tore through his body, his slender legs kept kicking up helplessly, the smooth flesh of his tan thighs trembled and bounced from the impacts of Spectre's fierce thrusts.

" _Sir_ , I did not say anything about allowing you to enjoy yourself so much," the man frowned as he saw his pet sticking out his tongue and rolling back his eyes in pleasure, so he wiped that euphoric expression off Ryoken's face by making him squeak in pain as he pulled his tail harshly. "I did not say that, did I?!"

The poor catboy had no chance to get any rest as he squealed and purred again. This time, instead of just thrusting, Spectre began to rotate his hips, stirring up his pet's insides. Ryoken's mouth dropped open, tongue hanging down as he drooled, his helpless blurred meowing made his master chuckle. Spectre's insatiable cock put his anus to the test, stretching it with incessant movement. The sensations scrambled Ryoken's brain, making him pant mindlessly and surprisingly human-like as drool kept puddling underneath his chin. The rotation of his master's, his lover's length felt like torturous ecstasy, an uncomfortable sensation underlying a thorough pleasure.

"No way," groaning erotically, Spectre wiped some of his own drool off his chin with a sleeve of his jacket. "This is not meant for you to feel so good... I have to... fix... this!"

Violent shudder made Ryoken's whole body bounce, he croaked as the pink ribbon around his neck was harshly grabbed and pulled backwards, constricting his throat at once. Spectre closed his eyes in delight as he relished those slurping, choking noises underneath him and he wanted to hear even more. The man grabbed a fistful of his catboy's hair while simultaneously tugging harder at the ribbon. Ryoken couldn't help but feel pleasure vibrating in his own crotch as he wanted to look up and see Spectre's face, but he couldn’t. He couldn't do it as his master's hand was twisting up the silken fabric, making the loop get firmer and firmer around the catboy's neck and his eyes refuse to focus. It was then when Ryoken began gulping down desperate lungfuls of air and frantically waved his fluffy tail akin to a snow white flag, begging to be spared as he rasped desperately with his face turned red and his bulged eyes staring into nothingness.

"Oh my," Spectre chuckled softly. "Forgive me, sir."

The pressure around the catboy's neck then was completely gone. After all, his loving master wouldn't let him pass out due to lack of air. The relief felt so great that Ryoken dropped his head onto the pillow, not bothered at all that he ended up lying in the pool of his own spit. He couldn't even properly register that he had come either despite the puddle of his sticky semen spreading out all over the bedsheets.

"That was a bit too harsh, mm?" Spectre purred as he gently stroked his pet's hair; meanwhile his hips would not stop slapping against the catboy's as his frictions did not cease their erratic pace. "But you still have to know your place, darling... So how about this?"

Ryoken yowled simultaneously with the resounding _smack!_ sound, and, actually, it happened to be as thrilling as the sensation it produced. The sting on his buttock was real, but the heat it left burning into the catboy felt _fucking incredible_ and he could already feel his own dick getting hard again.

"Now this is how we talk!" Spectre sniggered down at him, his face was distorted in that grotesque grimace of pleasure that only he alone was capable of; he eagerly raised his hand again, smacking the mischievous pet's butt. "You naughty cat! Here!"

Ryoken purred, his teeth sank into the pillow as he clawed onto it as well. Spectre's palm felt like a fiery brand, coming down on his ass again and again, and yet the catboy thrilled in every bolt of lightning pleasure, his pain was rather a pleasant burning ache that pulsed whenever his master stopped for a second. Ryoken's own dick seemed to throb in time with the pulsing burn on his ass and Spectre's pounding frictions inside him. All of this together felt so good that the catboy shifted his butt and raised his tail even higher, quite unsubtly begging for more.

"Goodness gracious..!" Spectre panted hard as he could no longer control his own damn hips as they slammed hard against his pet's; the extraterrestrial sensation of his throbbing manhood being squished so tight by Ryoken's inner walls only added to the feeling of inevitable orgasm. "I'm so... so close..!"

Ryoken could feel it too, and it was truly heartbreaking that he was unable to speak human language just so that he could let his beloved Spectre-sama know how much he desired him as well. So he only mewled and meowed and squirmed and thrashed about, his thoughts were all overwhelmed by that ecstatic fog in his head.

" _Spectre-sama, do it, I'm begging you, blow your load in my ass, do it, please, please, oh please, do it, fucking fill me with your cum, please..!_ "

Even though Spectre did not possess any telepathic super powers he still somehow managed to guess what was his pet pleading about, how much he craved his master's hot seed, needing it deep inside him.

Ryoken growled gluttonously as Spectre's thrusts quickly got more frantic, the previously relatively smooth rhythm broke down into erratic pumping.

"Well then..." Spectre gasped, almost tearing his lungs apart. "Just take... it..!!"

The man and the catboy cried out in unison as the former's thrusts stopped, one last shove sent his length deep inside Ryoken, his balls twitched against his boy pussy as a hot load raced along towards its destination. Ryoken gasped and mewled, knowing that his desire was so close, seconds from arriving.  
  
And the first spurt did send him headlong into an orgasm. Ryoken moaned whorishly, squirming beneath his master as jet after jet fired out, quickly clogging his guts, painting them white with copious cream. Spectre's cock pulsed in the catboy's ass as it unloaded more thick semen, turning the said catboy's bowels into his personal dumping ground for fresh cum. Ryoken could feel a mounting warmth in his belly from his master's hot load, waves of jizz sloshing through his insides. The heated blasts trailed off, slowly but surely; by the last one, Ryoken's ass was overflowing, trickles of wasted seed streaming down his trembling thighs. The catboy gasped and groaned, twitching from his own climax, his dick spurted out the last drops of his own "milk" as he collapsed facedown onto the pillow once again.

With a grunt, Spectre tore himself from his pet's ass, moving back. Ryoken mewled softly, feeling all too acutely his master's rapid departure, his asshole clutched fruitlessly to keep the man's load inside him.

"To be honest..." Spectre sighed heavily as he lied down next to his catboy, "...something tells me you have been ruining my plants on purpose, _sir_."

The "sir" in question smirked, showing off his fangs, and licked his master's cheek, salty from all that sweat, purring loudly.

Spectre knew it was weird, no, bizarre to have sex with his own cat. If anybody were to learn about it, he would surely be judged with all ruthlessness by this dull and conservative town's folk. Alas, Spectre had never been deemed attractive enough by neither women nor men, so at least he was happy that he no longer needed to suffer through his miserable days all by his lonesome self.

Ryoken the Naughty Catboy was his gift from Heavens, his personal fuck buddy.

"Come on, Ryoken-sama," Spectre pecked his pet's cheek lovingly. "Let's go and take some shower, shall we?"

Watching Ryoken's facial expression contort into a bitter chagrin was just as blissful as fucking him.

After all, cats had always despised water, ever since the very beginning of their existence on Earth.


End file.
